Archeologist quest
The Archeologist quest sees you fighting the Minion of Huhetotl for The Orb of Detection. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: * 24/35 (69%) random S * 24/175 (14%) human mummy * 6/175 (3%) random M * 1/7 (14%) normal random monster The College of Archeology ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}................. ....................}-------------------------------------}................. ....................}|..S......+.................+.......|}....^............ ....................}|S---------------+----------|.....>.|}................. ....................}|.|...............|.......+.|.......|}................. ....................}|.|...............|--------.--------|}................. ....................}|.S.\.............+.................+.................. ....................}|.|...............|--------.--------|}................. ....................}|.|...............|.......+.|.......|}................. ....................}|S---------------+----------|.......|}................. ....................}|..S......+.................+.......|}................. ....................}-------------------------------------}................. ....................}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point. Lord Carnarvon occupies the throne, where there is also a chest; there are also eight students in the throneroom. A watchman occupies each of the front anterooms (both the one with the downstair and without). There are three giant eels in the moat, and two random M and eight random S just outside the College door; there are three random S and one random M around the level further away from the building. The level contains six random traps. Note that each snake will have a random object generated at its location for it to potentially hide under. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is an "ordinary" room-and-corridor level, with six rooms, one human mummy, six random S (with hiding-objects), eight random other objects, and four random traps. The Tomb of the Toltec Kings .....................................^...................................... ...................................................^........................ ........................^................................................... ........................-------------------------------..................... ........................|....|.S......................|.....^............... .......................^|._..|.|.-+------------------.|..................... ........................|....|.|.|.|.........|......|.|..................... ........................|....|.|.|.|.........|......|.|..............^...... ........................|---+|.|.|.|..---....+......|.|^.................... ........................|....|.|.|.|--|.|....|......|.|..................... ........................|._..S.|^|.+..S>|--S-----S--|.|^.................... ........................|....|.|.|.|--|.|....|......+.|..................... ........................|---+|.|.|.|..---....|.------.|.........^........... ........................|....|.|.|.|.........|.|....+.|..................... ........................|....|.|.|.|.........|+|....|-|..................... ........................|._..|.|.-------------+------.S^.................... ........................|....|.S........^.............|..................... ...<....................-------------------------------..................... .......................^.......^............................................ ..........................^.....................^........................... There is one altar of each alignment, randomly arranged; each room they are in is considered an abandoned temple. Randomly placed around the level are seven human mummies, two random M, and eighteen random S (with hiding-objects); there are fifteen other random objects. The tomb contains two marked rolling boulder traps; the marked traps outside the building are six spiked pits, five non-spiked pits, a magic trap, a statue trap, and an anti-magic trap; there are two further statue traps, two sleeping gas traps, and three dart traps randomly placed on the level. The scattered engravings "X marks the spot" are random and have no particular significance. The entire level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are "ordinary" room-and-corridor levels, with six rooms, one human mummy, three random M, three random S (with hiding-objects), nine random other objects, and four random traps. The Crypt --------- |..|.|..| -----------|..S.S..|----------- |.|........|+-|.|-+|........|.| |.S........S..|.|..S........S.| |.|........|..|.|..|........|.| ------------------+------------------ |..|..........|.......|..........|..| |..|..........+.......|..........S..| |..S..........|...<...+..........|..| |..|..........|.......|..........|..| ------------------+------------------ |.|........|..|.|..|........|.| |.S........S..|.|..S...^..._S.| |.|........|+-|.|-+|........|.| -----------|..S.S..|----------- |..|.|..| --------- The Minion of Huhetotl, with the Bell of Opening and the Orb of Detection, is at the marked chaotic altar; the room is considered an abandoned temple, and the marked trap in it is a rolling boulder trap. There are six random other traps placed around the level; additionally, eight human mummies, one random M, and eighteen random S (with hiding-objects); and fourteen random other objects. The walls of the Crypt are undiggable; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You are suddenly in familiar surroundings. The buildings in the distance appear to be those of your old alma mater, but something is wrong. It looks as if there has been a riot recently, or the College of Archeology has been under siege. All of the windows are boarded up, and there are objects scattered around the entrance. Strange forbidding shapes seem to be moving in the distance. Next time: Once again, you are back at the College of Archeology. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: You are back at the College of Archeology. You have an odd feeling this may be the last time you ever come here. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Did you see Lash LaRue in 'Song of Old Wyoming' the other night?" "Hey man, got any potions of hallucination for sale?" "Did you see the artifact %Lord Carnarvon brought back from the last dig?" "So what species do *you* think we evolved from?" "So you're Lord Carnarvon's prize pupil! I don't know what he sees in you." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Did you see Lash LaRue in 'Song of Old Wyoming' the other night?" "Hey man, got any potions of hallucination for sale?" "I guess you are guaranteed to make full professor now." "So, what was worse, the Minion of Huhetotl or your entrance exams?" "The Orb of Detection is impressive, but nothing like the bones I dug up!" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Finally you have returned, . You were always my most promising student. Allow me to see if you are ready for the most difficult task of your career." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Again, , you stand before me. Let me see if you have gained experience in the interim." This message is not currently used: "Once more, , you have returned from the field. Are you finally ready for the task that must be accomplished?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: ", you have failed us. All of my careful training has been in vain. Begone! Your tenure at this college has been revoked! "You are a disgrace to the profession!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: ", you are yet too inexperienced to undertake such a demanding quest. A mere could not possibly face the rigors demanded and survive. Go forth, and come here again when your adventures have further taught you." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "! I've heard that you've been using sloppy techniques. Your results lately can hardly be called suitable for a ! "How could you have strayed from the path? Go from here, and come back only when you have purified yourself." When finally assigned the quest: "Grave times have befallen the college, for the Minion of Huhetotl has stolen . Without it, the board of directors of the university will soon have no choice but to revoke our research grants. "You must locate the entrance to the Tomb of the Toltec Kings. Within it, you will find the Minion of Huhetotl. "You must then defeat the Minion of Huhetotl and return the Orb of Detection to me. "Only in this way will we be able to prevent the budget cuts that could close this college. "May the wisdom of be your guide." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "Beware, for the Minion of Huhetotl is powerful and cunning." "To locate the entrance to the Tomb of the Toltec Kings, you must pass many traps." "A Minion of Huhetotl may be vulnerable to attacks by magical cold." "Call upon when you encounter the Minion of Huhetotl." "You must destroy the Minion of Huhetotl. It will pursue you otherwise." "The Orb of Detection is a mighty talisman. With it you can destroy the Minion of Huhetotl." "Go forth with the blessings of ." "I will have my students watch for your return." "Remember not to stray from the true path." "You may be able to sense the Orb of Detection when you are near." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: A plain opens before you. Beyond the plain lies a foreboding edifice. You have the feeling that you will soon find the entrance to the Tomb of the Toltec Kings. When returning: Once again, you are near the entrance to the Tomb of the Toltec Kings. When first entering the goal level: A strange feeling washes over you, and you think back to things you learned during the many lectures of Lord Carnarvon. You realize the feeling must be the presence of the Orb of Detection. When returning: The familiar presence of the Orb of Detection is in the ether. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "So, , you think that you can succeed in recovering the Orb of Detection, when your teacher, Lord Carnarvon, has already failed. "Come, try your best! I shall destroy you, and gnaw on your bones." Upon further meetings: "Again you try to best me, eh ? Well, you shall fail again. "You shall never recover the Orb of Detection. "I shall bear your soul to the Plane of Origins for my master's pleasure." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You persist yet ! Good. Now, you shall die!" When you have the Orb of Detection, but the Minion is still alive: "I shall have the Orb of Detection from you, , then feast upon your entrails!" Discouragement The Minion will occasionally utter maledictions: "Try your best, . You cannot defeat me." "I shall rend the flesh from your body whilst you still breathe!" "First you, , then I shall destroy your mentor, Lord Carnarvon." "Tiring yet, ? I draw my power from my master and cannot falter!" "I shall rend thy soul from thy body and consume it!" "You are far too -- it weakens you. You shall die in this place." " has forsaken you! You are lost now!" "A mere cannot hope to defeat me!" "If you are the best Lord Carnarvon can send, I have nothing to fear." "Die Archeologist! I shall exhibit your carcass as a trophy." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: The power of the Orb of Detection flows through your body! You feel as if you could now take on the Wizard of Yendor himself and win, but you know you must return the Orb of Detection to Lord Carnarvon. When killing the nemesis: The body of the Minion of Huhetotl dissipates in a cloud of noxious fumes. When returning to your quest leader: Lord Carnarvon touches the Orb of Detection briefly, gazes into it, then smiles at you and says: "Well done, . You have defeated the Minion of Huhetotl and recovered the Orb of Detection. But I fear that it shall never be safe here. Please take the Orb of Detection with you. You, , can guard it now far better than I. May the blessings of follow you and guard you." When subsequently throwing the Orb of Detection to Lord Carnarvon: "Careful, ! The Orb of Detection might break, and that would be a tragic loss. You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal that brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Lord Carnarvon after the quest: "Welcome back, . Have you progressed with your quest to regain the Amulet of Yendor for ?" When talking to Lord Carnarvon after getting the Amulet "Congratulations, . I wondered if anyone could prevail against the Wizard and the minions of Moloch. Now, you must embark on one final adventure. "Take the Amulet, and find your way onto the astral plane. There you must find the altar of and sacrifice the Amulet on that altar to fulfill your destiny. "Remember, your path now should always be upwards." Category:Quests